Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs
by Pikawolf11
Summary: When Ben and Summer become Top Rangers right off the bat, they are told to go to the Oblivia Region and stop the Pokemon Pinchers. But are they ready for what this journey will bring? Find out in this story full of action, stupid funny jokes, and love! ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Welcome to the Union Ben and Summer

**Me: Sup people! I'm Charles and welcome to my new story Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! This story takes place two years after my other Pokémon Ranger story. So pretend that I finished the story for now. I'll still be writing for that story too! So don't throw things at me or anything. I'll switch like one day this story, the next day, the other story.**

**Keith: Good. You could never forget all of this!**

**Kate: *sweat drops* Idiot…**

**Kellyn: So why are we here?**

**Me: I need someone to do the… DISCLAIMER!**

**Keith and Kellyn: I VOTE KATE!**

**Kate: YES! Charles doesn't own Pokémon. **

**Me: Ok, now let's get back to this story. As you know, it's about Ben and Summer. It's going to be a POV kind of story. I'M NOT COPYING PEOPLE! It just, my other story isn't POV story, so I'm trying both. So don't get mad at me! SO… that's pretty much it. So enjoy this story's first chapter! I said so way too much, but who cares! *dodges bombs* Ok, you people do… I'll take notes.**

Summer's POV:

"Wow, big place. Right Summer?" My best friend and new partner Ben said. We just granulated Ranger School and were already promoted top Rangers! He's my best friend and we're Pokémon Rangers, partners at that! Best day ever!

"Ah, so your Ben and Summer. I'm Kate and this is Keith. (wink, wink.) We are the two who are showing you two around." The Ranger (named Kate I guess) and this spiky red haired guy.

"Great! As you know, I'm Summer and this is Ben!"

"Keith, say hi." I heard Kate whisper to the boy.

"Er… sup, I'm Keith." He had a Buizel on his shoulder. I guess that was his Partner Pokémon. Kate had a Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Sure! I'm ready! Are you Ben?" He gave me a look. One like 'really, you asked me _that _question' look.

"His face says yes. Let's go Kate!" Keith looked ready to get this over with.

"Ok, up these stairs is the research room, the conversions room, the staff room, and the bed rooms. Let's show up here so you set your stuff done and change into your uniforms." My and Ben followed the girl and boy up the stairs, I wonder if they are dating?

"And this is where me and Keith sleep. Just across the hall is our room." She opened the door for me and Ben. We walked in and sat our stuff down. On the beds were the uniforms for me and Ben. One was mine and the other was Ben's.

Ben's POV:

Me and Summer walked into the room. I looked around, the room was a good size. It had a bathroom and I heard Keith saying it was a good that the rooms were soundproof. So that was good. I walked to the bed with my uniform on it and sat me backpack down on me bed.

The uniform had a red goggles and a yellow scarf. The shirt and was blue and white, as for the shorts, they looked like the shirt and pants were one. Then also was a red belt and a red and white jacket. But then I saw that mine a Summers uniforms your different.

"Huh… Kate. Why are mine and Summer's uniform different than yours and Keith's?"

"Oh, that's because you get the upgraded ones. Same was the stylers. They are a lot smaller than mine and Keith." She raised her arm and showed us her styler. It was big, so good thing mine was smaller.

"Ok, we'll let you two get dressed. Me and Keith will be waiting outside the door." The two left, leaving me alone with Summer. I fell onto my new bed. I was pretty comfortable, I felt like could fell asleep right there and now.

"BEN!"

"WAH!" My head shot up. I looked at Summer. Wow! See looked great in that uniform, huh… was friend kind of way.

"Y-yes Summer?"

"It's your turn to get dressed."

"Right!" I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. It was bigger than I thought. I quickly changed and came back out.

"So Summer, did I look good?" I joked.

"Haha, funny." She caught on that was mincing her from this morning.

"Well, let's tell Kate and Keith." I walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, so you're done. Now you look like a Ranger." Kate said, she was the only one talking really.

We walked up more stairs, got introduced to the Operators, one was their friend, Rhythmi. She was nice. Anyways, we walked up one more flight of stairs.

"Wow! That tree is huge!" Summer said her eyes anima style. I laughed a little then got pushed in the arm. She hits hard. I rubbed my arm and listen to what Kate said about the tree. It was pretty, you know, for a tree.

"And that pretty much it. Now let's take you two to get your stylers." We walked to the research room. Inside was a man and two styler on a table.

"Prof. we have finished showing the rookies around." Keith reported. Rookies, yeah right.

"Ah, so your Ben and Summer. I'm as you already know, Professor Hastings. Nice to meet you. And now, what you two have been waiting for, your stylers." He hand me and Summer the stylers. Kate was right, they were smaller then her's and Keith. But had more stuff added to them.

"Wow, I'm a real Ranger now." I put my styler on. I felt like I was going to burst with excitement.

"Well, you two must be tired from your little journey around the base, go on and take a break in your room. You two Kate and Keith."

Th four of us nodded and we walked up the stairs.

"So Summer, Ben. I know we just meet but, how about being friends with me and Keith. Along with Rhythmi, Kellyn, Solana, Lunick, and Isaac?"

"Sure! We could use some friends." Summer replied.

"Huh, if you don't mind me asking, you are the last four people we are friends with?" I asked the spiky haired girl.

Summer's POV:

"Huh, if you don't mind me asking, you are the last four people we are friends with?" I face palmed. Then turned to Kate.

"Well, Kellyn is my twin brother-"

"WHAT! YOU HAVE A TWIN!"

"DOES ANYONE LET ME FINISH WENT I SAY THAT!" She looked at Keith.

"What? I only did that the first time you told me." Kate looked at him.

"Ok, the first 'couple' times you told me."

"That's what I thought." Kate smirked has we walked to the kitchen.

"Hey guys! We have some new friends here!" A girl with light blue hair pulled up and a guy with midnight blue stand up. Then two other guys stood up. One looked kind of like Kate, but with darker hair and eyes, he had a Pachirisu on his shoulder. The last guy had a lab coat on and had a mushroom like haircut.

"Hi! I'm Solana! Nice to meet you! This is Sparkle, my Partner Pokémon. And this blockhead is my partner." She elbowed the boy with a Minun on his shoulder.

"I'm Lunick, and this is Sparky! Nice to meet you two!"

"Well then, I'm Kellyn! And this is Bolt, my Partner Pokémon! "

"And I'm Isaac! The smart one of the group!"

"Well, I'm Summer! And this is-"

"Wow Summer, I can introduce myself! I'm Ben, her partner!" He put his arm around my shoulder. The others smirked. I sweat dropped.

"Well, this is the gang. Oh, Rhythmi should be here right about… now." Then the curly hair Operator ran in.

"Sorry. I had to work. So you two are the newbies to the group. Well, like I told you earlier, I'm Rhythmi. But you can call me Rhyth for short."

"_Now_ this is the gang. So, you guys in or out?"

"I'm in!" Ben cheered.

"Me too. This will be fun!" We laughed and got to know each other for the week. Mostly patrolling but I can't complain. It's fun and Ben got a Partner Pokémon. It was a Staraptor. Me, I was still looking. But a month later, after me and Ben were pretty much bored to death. (hearing all the stories about them saving the world didn't really help) The Prof. called me and Ben in.

Ben's POV:

"Yes Prof.? You wanted to see us?" Summer asked for us.

"Yes. It looks like you two get to go to the Oblivia Region. With only one area Ranger there, they need back to stop the new bad guys. They call themselves Pokémon Pinchers. Are you two up for the challenge?"

"You bet Prof. Hastings! Ready Ben?"

"Are you joking? Of course I'm ready! Our first real mission! I'm so pumped!"

"Ok then. You two leave tomorrow morning. For now, just rest and say good byes for now. Ok?"

"Yup!" We answered at the same time. Yes! Me and Summer are going on our first mission! Like I said early, I'm so pumped!

**Me: Well, what did you think? Pretty nice so far, right? The real action is in the next chapter. For now good bye readers!**

**Ben: See ya later!**

**Summer: Bye!**

**So… REVIEW!**


	2. Goodbyes From the Sky

**Me: Sup peeps and welcome to Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! **

**Ben: YEAH! Second chapter!**

**Me: I love how you are so excited. *evil smirks***

**Summer: Huh…**

**Me: Ok, sins there are only two of you… who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Summer: *points at Ben***

**Me: Ok! Looks like Ben is doing it! Go for it Ben!**

**Ben: Huh… Charles doesn't own Pokémon. Like that?**

**Me: Yup! Now enjoy the action pack chapter!**

Summer's POV:

I hit the sky with a Staraptor I capture. It was fun riding on the back of the big bird Pokémon. Its wings cut the though the sky like knife to butter. Ben was next to me talking about how not to do something. I wasn't listening.

"Summer! Are you even listening?!"

"Does it look like I am?!"

"Fine! Then when you fall into the ocean I'm NOT going to help." He pouted. He can be a baby something.

"Whatever…" I continued riding my Staraptor. It was about an hour or two later when I heard voice.

"Hey Ben! Do you hear that?"

"Yeah! Let's-" But I was long gone after that. I headed right for the voice.

"Come on! We can't let it get away!" I heard a girl say.

"I'm trying! But it's too fast to hit with the plasma cannons!" The man yelled back. Well, that when I started talking.

"Hey! You leave that Pokémon alone!" They turned and looked at me.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Really? REALLY? This guy is an idiot! Who doesn't know what a Ranger looks like.

"You idiot! That's a Pokémon Ranger! Can't you tell from the red goggles and yellow scarf?!" THANK YOU LADY!

"Yes? Someone is smart. But trying to steal and legendary Pokémon, not so smart." I smirked. Wow, hanging with the guys (not Ben, he does say this stuff) really help me install people. But I could do better.

"Oh yeah! You think you're SO smart riding a Pokémon, and have that stupid capture styler with your stupid goggles and scarf!" The girl face palmed.

"Let's just shoot her down with plasma cannon!"

"I like that plan!" They started shooting green and pink orbs at me. I dodged them all, well… maybe I got hit once. Ok, I did get hit once. My arm hurt but couldn't show them that, so I sucked it up and continued. Great, now I have to get yelled at by Ben when we land. Just great.

"Wow! That's all you got?" I teased them. I could see the lady getting mad at this point.

"Oh yeah! Take more plasma cannons!" He kept on pushing the button, nothing happened.

"Huh… your batteries dead too?" The lady asked. The guy nodded, I laughed until I cried.

"HEY! Stop laughing!"

"Well, we have one choice left… LET'S RAM HER INTO THE OCEAN!"

"Ha… wait, what?"

"Hey! Let's make this a fair fight!" I know that voice! Ben! He finally caught up!

Ben's POV:

"Hey! Let's make this a fair fight!" I shouted. I pulled up next to Summer.

"Ben! You finally made it!" She cheered, made me smile a little. Then I looked at her arm, there was burn or something on it. I gave her a look.

"I know, you're going to chew me out later. But right now, we have business!"

"Oh great, now two Rangers are here and our plasma cannons aren't working. That and Latias got away! All we can do is run!" The guy said.

"Hold on!" A new voice, who was it?

Then a guy with red thing (I'm guess there Z.Z. Flyer from what the Prof. told me and Summer) and had a little red in his hair.

"Red Eyes sir!" The two goons saluted the guy. Must be like their leader or something.

"So you two brats are going to cause was trouble." WHAT! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN CALL ME AND SUMMER BRATS! I'M GOING TO HAVE A KEITH MOUMENT HERE, LITTLE KIDS COVER YOUR EARS!

Ok, all better!

"Well you call yourself a leader, you can't even take two 'brats' down. How pathetic can you get!" HA! TAKE THAT RED EYES!

I looked over at Summer, she was smiling. Must be proud I called some that.

"Oh, smart guy are you. Well take this!"

"Wha-" I didn't get what he said until it was too late.

Summer's POV:

"Oh, smart guy are you. Well take this!"

"Wha-" Ben, he might be nice and all, but the smartest in this kind of thing, not really…

I saw Red Eyes slowly start to changer his plasma cannon, aiming at Ben. This one would knock him out of the sky and fell into the ocean!

"BEN!" Without thinking I got in front of him and took the hit. I screamed in pain, this was WAY worse than the little tiny one that hit my arm. I couldn't see, there was a bright light that came when it hit me. Next thing I know, I'm falling out of the sky.

"SUMMER!" Was the last thing I heard before things went black.

Ben's POV:

"SUMMER!" I yelled. Ok, screamed. She took the hit for me, and now my partner, no, my best friend was falling into the ocean. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. Then the goons came up and grabbed me, but who cares. I just lost my best friend…

"Huh, sir. He's not doing anything."

"Knock him out, I don't what to take any chances." The was the last thing I heard before I felt something hit my head. Then everything went black…

**Me: OH NO! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Summer: Really?**

**Me: What, I can have fun. **

**Ben: Yes, because having me and Summer knock out in this story ON THE SECIND CHAPTER is so much fun.**

**Me: See? Ben thinks is fun.**

**Summer and Ben: *face palms***

**So… REVIEW! Please!**


	3. What Happened After

**Me: Sup people and welcome to Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs!**

**Ben: Yeah! *fist pumps the air***

**Summer: *face palms***

**Me: Well ok you two, ready to start?**

**Ben: Yup! Oh, and its Summer's turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Summer: Jerk! Why did you remind her!**

**Me: I never forgot Summer. *Smirks***

**Summer: *sigh* Charles doesn't own Pokemon…**

**Ben: ENJOY!**

Summer's POV:

"Er…" I groaned. I looked around and saw three main things. Sand, the ocean, and palm trees. Ok, I'm on an island's beach. I tried to get up, failed. My body was sore all over, every time I tried to pick myself up, I fell.

"Ok, I'm just going to lie here for a little bit."

I looked up at the sky, remember that I was on a Staraptor with… Ben. I focused myself to get up, each step worse than the first.

"BEN! BEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" No response. I hope he's ok. I walked deeper into the forest the island had. I saw a tree stump and sat down. I check my styler to see where I was… ok, it should turn on any second now.

_Bzzzzz Seawater zzz penetrated the styler's bzzzzzz… _

It buzzed a few more times then turned on.

_This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region… bzzz…Recovering Voice Nav. Program…_

Yup, my styler has Voice Nav. Pretty useful when seawater doesn't get in it.

_Please verify that you own this styler by entering your name…_

Really? REALLY? I just fell of the sky and now my styler's Voice Nav. is broken. Stupid Red Eyes!

_Please enter you name. Now would be a good time._

"Huh… sins when did you start talking back?"

_Please enter your name. Now please, now please, now please._

"OK I GET IT! My name is Summer."

_Your name is Summer, correct?_

I face palmed with my other hand. "Yes my name is Summer."

_Recovery is almost complete. Please wait._

"Huh… ok."

_Bzzz zzz zzz… The styler's communication functions cannot be recovered. Communication with Ben and the Union is currently impossible. Bzzz…. Zzz…. According to the data about this area: Dolce Island in uninhabited. The nearest inhabited Island is Rendbow Island, which is north from here. Bzzz…zzz…zzz._

Well that's great. I have no 'communication functions' with Ben or the Union. I sat there to think, then I saw something from behind a tree. I got up and looked behind it.

"Awww! A cute little Pichu! And it even has a ukulele too!"

"PI-CHU!" Wow, this Pichu looked mad. I pointed my styler at it.

"I hope this works!"

I launched out the capture disc from my styler, then move my arm as fast as I could. (which was hard sins I was still sore) The little guy was harder then he looked, but I captured and befriended him, or her.

_Bzzz… The capture conveyed your feelings of friendship to Pichu. Pichu is no longer dangerous. _

"Pi-chu!" It started playing it's little ukulele. Soooo cute! I clapped when it stopped.

"Pichu! You're ok!" I looked behind me and saw an old man come running up to us. He had a pink shirt on and blue shorts. He also wore sandals.

"Pi!" Pichu ran up to the man and hopped on his shoulder.

"Huh… Pichu, where are your friends?"

"Pichu…" It looked down as it said that. Poor thing, but what did happened?

"Don't know, huh? Who were those folks who showed up on those UFO-lookin' things anyhow? I was far away, and couldn't see very well… but what were they doin' chasin' Pokemon around anyways?" Then he FINALLY notice me. That took forever…

"Well, what do we have here? A Pokemon Ranger! I've never seen ya around these parts. What's yer name?"

"I'm Summer! Pokemon Ranger of the Ranger Union in Almia! Nice to meet you!" See, this is how Ben told me to do it. Not that fun, but he's not here so I guess I can 'honor' him.

"Summer is it? Not a bad name. I'm Booker, the master ship builder on Renbow Island."

"Pichu!"

"You see, this island doesn't get any taller than this so I make boats for the Pokemon you can't swim or fly, you know, when the island floods." Huh, when…

"Pichuu! Pichuu!" It played it ukulele again. And once again, sooo cute!

"Well it looks like Ukulele Pichu has taken a liking to you. I came up with the nickname 'Ukulele Pichu'. The blue ukulele looks great on the Pichu, eh? This little Pichu's smile always makes me feel better when I'm worn out from a hard day of shipbuilding. So I threw together a ukulele with some leftover wood. It can't really play it, but when electricity runs though it, the ukulele makes a little twang."

"So it makes it look like Pichu is playing it?"

"Yup! Smart Ranger! Oh, by the way, have you seen any UFOs around here?"

"Huh, no."

"Oh, you must have gotten here later then."

"Well, that's a long story…"

"Well Ranger, there is no camping stop on this island. So why don't you stay with me in my house on Renbow Island?"

"Huh, sure. Thank you Booker!" Ben also said I should 'thank you' not 'thanks'. I know, stupid.

So that's how I met Brooker and Pichu. And got to Renbow Island. I just hope Ben is ok…

Ben's POV:

"Er… what the." I opened my eyes and I still saw nothing. I tried to rub them, but I was tied down. Oh yeah, I was kidnapped. Almost forgot…

"Ah, you woke up kid." What, Red Eyes. That jerk! He made Summer fall out of the sky! But, it's my fault too.

"What do you want Red Eyes!"

"Oh, I little grumpy are we. Does someone need his nap." OK! THIS GUY IS SOOOO GETTING IT WHEN GET OUT OF HERE!

"No! I'm seventeen thank you very much."

"Well, you look kind of small for a seventeen year-old." OK, THIS GUY IS MAKING SO MAD! I'M GOING TO HAVE KEITH MOUMENT AGAIN! LITTLE KIDS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Ok, better. Sorry, stupid Red Eyes.

"I'm not small!"

"Whatever! You know, you friend is most likely dead, shouldn't you be thinking about her in memory of her."

"No, I _know_ Summer like the back of my hand. She won't die from a fall like that!" I hope I'm right.

"Oh really. Does that mean she's your girlfriend?"

"NO! Why would we be dating on a job like this!"

"So she not your girlfriend?"

"NO!"

"Ok, well I have some calls to make. Have fun alone!" Then I heard the door close. All alone again. I sat there, hoping Summer was ok. Well, the good thing is that I put a homing device on this thing so that was good.

I could hear feet steps walking from outside the door. Must be watching it so I don't get out or something. Well, all I can do is hope Summer is alive and can recuse me.

Summer's POV:

"Wow, big house!" Booker, Pichu, and I dock right in front of booker's house. It wasn't really small…

"Yup, I have a lot space so feel free to look around a pick a place to sleep for the night." He smiled. What a nice man.

The three of us walked into the house. When we got there, some guy came running to meet us.

"Hi boss! Huh, who's this? Wait, NO! You're replacing me because I'm not that good at making boats so you think-"

"NICK! THAT ENOUGH! I'M NOT REPLACING YOU! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!"

"Oh really boss! Your not getting rid of me! Thank you so much!" Booker sweat dropped.

"Well Summer, this is Nick. He getting good at making boats with, but he daydreams a lot, or in this case, dream nightmares." I laughed. What, it was funny.

"Nick, why don't you start making some tea for us." Nick nodded and did has he was told.

"So Summer, why did you come to Oblivia?" Booker asked.

"Well… me and my partner had to come help with these bad guys called Pokemon Pinchers."

"Oh. Huh… Summer, you said you had a partner. Where are they?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." Then Nick came in with the tea.

"What was their name?"

"Ben. He's my best friend and I think we got lucky getting partner up."

"Well Summer, I'm sure you'll find him." Booker smiled.

"Huh Summer, why don't you know where Ben is?"

I sighed, I don't really like where this is going but, I must.

"He got kidnapped…"

"WHAT!" The two boat builders yelled.

"Yeah, but if I know Ben, then he is fine. Just waiting for me, that's all!" I fist pumped.

Then a boy came running in. He had a yellow and blue shirt on with blue shorts.

"Booker! The UFOs are back!"

"Ok Ralph! This time, we have a Pokemon Ranger on our side!" He pointed to me. I waved.

"Huh… Booker. That Ranger has a different outfit then Rand's."

"No, no Ralph. This Ranger is from somewhere else. I saw her do that loopy thing too!"

"Wow! Then you must be a Ranger! Awesome!"

"Huh… thanks?" I sighed.

"Ok Ralph. Take Summer here to where the UFOs are. And bring Pichu, wait, where is Pichu?" Booker and I looked around, no sign of him. (Booker told me Pichu was a guy)

"Great, now two of my friends are missing. That's just great…" I mumbled. Lucky me, no one heard.

"No worries Booker! I'll take Summer the Ranger to where the UFOs are! We might find Pichu there too."

"Well, good lucky you two!" And with that, Ralph dragged me out the door.

**Me: I'm so sorry I didn't upload this chapter soon. I took yesterday off from writing sins it was my last Saturday without school. Tomorrow is my last day without school. *sighs***

**Summer: Try having two of your friends missing at the same time.**

**Ben: Or being tied up in a secret base.**

**Me: Ok, you two have it worse than me. **

**Summer and Ben: FINALLY YOU NOTCIED!**

**So… REVIEW!**


	4. The Teakwood Forest Field Trip

**Me: Sup and welcome to Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! **

**Ben: Yeah!**

**Summer: Yeah…**

**Me: So, I have something I would like to say…**

**Ben and Summer: What?**

**Me: Hi.**

**Summer: Really, that's it?**

**Me: No, just pushing your buttons. The real thing is that I'm still learning with my writing skills. So please deal with me. It should be getting better sins (sadly) school started a couple days ago. But lucky me, math is first. Yeah…**

**Ben: Oh, well you better listen when you have writing.**

**Me: Don't push it shorty.**

**Summer: *starts laughing and rolling on the floor* HAHAHA!**

**Ben: I'm not short! *pouts***

**Me: Well then shorty, do the disclaimer!**

**Ben: Make me, er… meanie.**

**Me: Wow, you fail at comebacks.**

**Ben: *pouts* I do not! Charles doesn't own Pokémon and I DON'T FAIL AT COMEBACKS!**

**Summer: Whatever shorty!**

**Me: Nice one!**

Summer's POV:

"Ok Summer, this place is called Teakwood Forest. And deeper pass here is Rasp Cavern." Ralph went on and on about the two places. It made me even more tired.

"Summer! Are you listening?!"

"WAH! BEN! I'M LISTENING!"

"Huh… who's Ben?"

"Oh yeah, I'm with Ralph. Not Ben."

"WHO'S BEN?!"

"First off kid, you don't have to yell. And Ben is my partner, we came here together but I got shot out of the sky. Then he got kidnapped." Or, that's what I think happened to Ben.

"Oh no. I hope you find him."

"Thanks."

"Huh… Summer. Is Ben your boyfriend?" WHAT DID THIS KID JUST ASK ME! BEN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! THIS KID IS CRAZY!

"Well, not really…" I could feel my face start to burn up. This must be how Lunick and Keith feel around Solana and Kate. But, I never did feel this way about Ben. Must be because he's gone…

"Do you want him to?" Really! Can this kid ask different questions?!

"Huh…" Now my face was on fire. Great, thanks a lot Ralph.

"Summer, look over there!" Thank arceus that stopped. Wait, is that…

"Pichu! What is he doing?!"

"Don't look at me, you're the Ranger." Thanks Ralph, best partner ever.

"PI-CHU!"

"Awww, look at this little cutie. He even has his own ukulele. How much cuter can he get?" The girl Pincher said, her eyes amine style.

"He looks mad to me." The guy of the two said.

"But he's soooo cute!" The girl went to pick Pichu up, that was a fail on their part.

"WAH!" They screamed as Pichu shocked them. Me and Ralph couldn't stop laughing, but I had a mission. So we had to stop. Pichu started running into the cave, so we followed him.

Ben's POV:

Sigh. What a long day. I still don't know if Summer is alive or not and I'm hungry. For once, Summer was right on 'stuffing yourself until you feel like you're going to throw up' thing she always says before we go on a mission, even though this is our first. I miss her so much, even when she didn't listen to me.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Then the door opened. I guessed it was Red Eyes, who else would want to talk to me. He doesn't even want to.

"So shorty, you bored." Yup, it was that jerk.

"No. Why, are you?"

"Nope. I deiced to see how you were doing. You seemed bored, so I asked."

"Whatever you say. I just know you were bored so you can say what you want." Take that Red Eyes! I plan on no Keith moments today!

"Well you sure like to talk back for someone who's tied up. Don't you." He said has I smirked at the red eyed jerk.

"Suit yourself shorty. At lease my best friend didn't die from saving me."

"How did you-"

"Shorty, I know you like the back of my hand."

"WHAT!"

"Ok, I'm joking. I just guessed that from her saving you from my amazing attacks. No one would do that if you weren't besties." Besties, what the arceus does that mean.

"Well she is my best friend and I KNOW she didn't die because, well, that's just who Summer is!" At else, I hope.

Summer's POV:

"Wow Pichu is fast." Ralph and I tried to keep up with Pichu, but he was faster then he looked. I wish Kate was here, she always was the fastest out of all of us. But then again, she did train with her Pokémon when she was a trainer. I think they did so kind of running thing together…

"Summer, look!" I snapped out of me daydream and saw Pichu getting ready to land an attack on the pincher who were doing something to a giant rock.

"_BACK OFF PUNKS! YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIENDS!"_

Wait, did I just here Pichu talk?

"Hold it right there!" Ralph pointed at the two pinchers.

"Well look what we have here. A little boy and a Ranger." The one guy said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Said the smarter of the two guys.

"I said…" I saw him think a little.

"WAH! RANGER!" There we go…

"I thought you died!"

"Nope. I'm so good at me job I guess I can full from the sky and still be alive." I smirked. I was funny seeing those to be in shock that I was here.

"Whatever girl Ranger, go Cranidos!"

Then a rock type Pokémon came running full speed at me. Pichu spun around a jump in front of me and took the hit.

"_WAH!"_ I heard him scream. He hit the wall hard on his back and broke his ukulele.

"Pichu!" I ran over to him. He was still alive, just in shock a little. I held him in my arms.

"You jerk first steal my best friend and now hurt this Pokémon! You're not going down easy!" I handed Pichu to Ralph and pointed my styler at the Cranidos.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"CAPTURE ON!"

I moved my arm as fast as I could. I only stopped when the Cranidos almost hit the capture disc of me. All it really did was run (more like try) into things, so it was pretty easy.

"NO! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm a Pokémon Ranger, it's my job." I did my pose to prove it.

"Calm down dude, we got what we needed." The guy nodded and the both got on their Z.Z. Flyers.

"Come back here!" Ralph started running after them, but I out my hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go. I'll catch them next time." He looked at me then the way they fled off to.

"What about Pichu?" Ralph looked at the Pokémon in his arms, he was sleeping.

"He just needs some rest, he'll be fine. Let's go back now." We headed on back to Booker's house; Ralph had to go home so has we walked through the village he went home. So I had Pichu in my arms and Ben on my mind. When we this ever get less confusing.

(Ben's POV)

"Sir, we got what we were looking for!" I heard voices from outside the door.

"But some Ranger girl got in our way." Wait, a _girl_ Ranger. That must be Summer.

"What, she's alive!" Red Eyes seemed shocked, serves him right.

"No worries sir, we have one of the three Rangers that could get in our way, we got this!"

"Whatever, just go." Then I heard two people running and the door opening.

"So shorty, your girlfriend is still alive and causing trouble."

"Yup, that sounds like her, wait, did you just call her my girlfriend?"

"Well she's a girl and your friend so put them together."

"So not in the other way?"

"Well that was the way I was going for but whatever."

"What do you want anyways?"

"I thought you might want to know before we get rid of her." He was probably smirking at this time.

"WHAT! GET RID OF SUMMER!"

"Don't worry, we'll just tell stuff to make her go away. Like you joining us."

"I would never do that!" THIS GUY WAS GETTING ON MY NEVERS!

"Like I said, just _telling_ her that you joined us."

"She smarter then she looks, and acts. She won't fell for that stupid lie!"

"We'll see about that." Then I heard the door slam. I just hope Summer is smart enough not to believe that.

**Me: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated until now. But school and the other story having 'parts' kind of thing going on and soccer, I've just been busy, sorry.**

**Summer: I thought you forgot about us.**

**Ben: Yeah, that would sad.**

**Me: Well I didn't and now I have to play the game to refresh my mind.**

**Summer: Are you playing as me or Ben?**

**Ben: PICK ME PICK ME!**

**Me: Sorry Ben but I'm playing has Summer, sorry.**

**Ben: Awww…**

**Summer: SUCK IT BEN!**

**Me: Huh…**

**So… REVIEW!**


	5. The First Night Alone, Kind Of

**Me: Welcome once more to Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs!**

**Ben: Can I stop being tied up in this chapter?**

**Me: Heck no! That's not how the story line goes idiot!**

**Ben: Ok, sorry. But you didn't need to yell…**

**Me: Whatever. Summer, its you're turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Summer: Come on, I have a life I want to live.**

**Me: So do I but I still write this story so suck it up. I have to get soccer pictures today and I HATE pictures!**

**Summer: If I do the disclaimer will you shut up?**

**Me: DEAL!**

**Summer: Charles doesn't own Pokémon, there.**

**Ben: And enjoy!**

(Summer's POV)

Me and Pichu were walking through Cocona Village; it was late so everyone was asleep by now.

"Pichu, when you start talking?" What, I was bored.

"_I've been talking sins I was born. The real question is when you start understanding me?"_

"I don't know, in the cave back there."

"_You said you were a Ranger, right?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_That's why! That means you and me HAVE to be partners!"_

"What does me being able to understand you say things have to do with that?"

"_You see Summer, when a Pokémon Trainer or Ranger or whatever connect with a Pokémon, they can sometimes understand each other. Like we are."_

"But why?"

"_Because they bonded somehow I guess. I really don't know what I'm saying, I just said what I older sister told me before she left for Unova a few years back."_

"You have a sister?"

"_Yeah, she told me that her Trainer called her Pika."_

"PIKA! I KNOW THAT PIKACHU!"

"_Well duh. They are all over on TV."_

"No Pichu. I'm friends with her and Kate, Pika's Trainer. They are partners now as Rangers."

"_WOW! YOU'VE MEET MY SISTER, COOL!" _Pichu was right; it was pretty cool I knew his sister.

"Well then Pichu, I don't have a Partner Pokémon, so do you want to be mine?"

"_HECK YEAH I DO!"_

"Then let's head back to Booker's place and tell him." I started running with Pichu not far behind. Yes! I finally have a Partner Pokémon! I can't wait to go on adventurers with Pichu and… Ben.

"_You ok Summer?"_

"Yeah, I just hope Ben is alright." Don't worry Ben, I'll find you.

(Ben's POV)

Almost one day sins I've been here. Or at else, I think. Anyways, bored out of my mind without Summer or Peep (my Partner Pokémon), it's boring here. From on and then Red Eyes would come in.

KNOCK, KNOCK! Guess who.

"Hey shorty!" Yup, Red Eyes…

"You seem bored? You know, for a Ranger and all."

"Well I'm blind folded and tied up to a chair, so yeah, I'm bored."

Then I heard footsteps.

"Boss, it's late. Can we call it a day?" Two grunts asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Thanks!" I heard them run away, must be nice to move your legs.

"You know shorty, for a kid, your all right."

"Oh, I'm _alright_ after you shot me out of the sky. Thanks…"

"No worries. I'll tell your girlfriend you're alright and that you joined our team tomorrow."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Dude, we went over this earlier today. That's sad you don't remember."

"Well Summer isn't going to believe you. She knows that I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Who knows kid. I could say you did it to live, otherwise you would be dead be now, she might believe me then."

He was a point; Summer knows that I would do something like that, but only for a day. Though out that day, I'm thinking of a way to escape, she knows that.

"Er…" See? I'm a naturally actor. That should throw him off track, I hope…

"I told you shorty. Well, see you tomorrow!" I heard the door slam, but a few minutes later…

"Huh, are you Ben?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Wait, what?" Next thing I know, the blind folded is taken off from me. Then I see a guy, like a mini Red Eyes.

"Huh, do I know you?"

"It's me! Alex!"

"Alex? I don't know an Alex." And I don't. This guy is all new to me.

"You think I'm a guy, don't you." Wait, he isn't a guy. Ok, _that's_ not creepy.

"Here, this might help." The person took off the hat; the red part of _her_ hair was her bans. Like Red Eyes, but in girl form.

"Sorry Alex, but I still don't know you."

"Well then. That's a shame. I was going to help you out of here, but whatever." She began walking out the door.

"WAIT! DON'T GO!" What, she was going to help me.

"Do you remember a girl, blonde with red in her hair?"

"No. But I know a girl with brown for her hair." That girl was Summer.

The most AMAZING girl in the world. Wait, what am I thinking! Summer is my _friend_. You don't just think about your best friend that way.

"Oh, you must have forgotten then, didn't you?"

"FORGET WHAT?!"

She walked off to the door closer. Then turned back to me.

"You see Ben, your how old again?" That's the way to start a story…

"Seventeen. Why?"

"So this story took place ten years ago. You were seven and I was eight. You and me were on vacation with our families. You see, our families were close so we went to Summerland together. Anyways, me and you ran through the jungle just outside of town."

"Huh, wait. Why were we running through the jungle?"

"Well if you let me finish, then I'll tell you." Wow, short temper. Just like Keith!

"Sorry. Continue please."

"Me and you were all alone. Then, out of nowhere, a random guy came up and kidnapped us."

"You're joking. I'm sure I would remember being kidnapped." That's nothing you forget easily.

"I'm not joking! It really happened! Anyways, went I woke up, you were out cold. We were in a room with other kids in it. On the other side was a lot of Pokémon. Then I was an old guy come to our cage."

"We were in the same cage?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Yup, just like Keith…

"Sorry, go on."

"The old guy asked me if you were ok. I said 'You just kidnapped us and you think we're ok?' I know, smart move for an eight year old. Anyways, he said back 'Well, you are right. But will he wake up soon?' I didn't know the answer to that, so I said yes." She looked at her feet with tears in her eyes. Something bad must have happened, and I want to know what it is.

(Summer's POV)

"Booker! Are you up?" I knocked on the door. It was about 10:00 p.m. and like I said, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone…

"Summer and Pichu. All late to be out and about do you think?"

"Huh, yeah. I was wondering if we could sleep here for the night?"

"Well of course you two can! You did get those UFO freaks out of here, so yes."

"_Booker, can you make me a new ukulele too?"_

"Pichu, what did you do this time?" Pichu (who was on my shoulder) sweat dropped, then told Booker what happened.

"_You see Booker; this Pokémon may have tackled me into the wall of a cave and it broken when I hit the wall. But no worries! I'm alright!"_

"Pichu, when will you learn not to be so reckless?" Booker shook his head has we walked in. Geez, what did Pichu do before I got here.

"Here, you two can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Booker." I sat on the bed with Pichu on the pillow getting curled up.

"Summer, I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah Booker. What is it?"

"Is Pichu your Partner thing?" Partner thing? I'm going to guess he means Partner Pokémon.

"Yeah, why?" He looked at the tiny mouse Pokémon sleeping on the pillow.

"Please take good care of him. I already had to watch his sister leave on her journey all be herself." I saw a tears run down his face, he must really care for this Pichu and Pikachu.

"No worries Booker. I'll watch him. I promise." And I will watch Pichu. I'll do anything for him, and he'll do the same for me.

(Ben's POV)

"What happened next?" Alex looked at me. She had tears running down her face.

"Tell me Alex." She took a deep breath, and then started her story again.

"They opened our cage and took you behind a door, they brought a Starly too. Poor thing looked the same way you did, if you were a Pokémon. Next thing I know, I hear you scream in pain, Starly doing the same. I was crying so hard I didn't know what to do. I just sat there; I just want you to be ok." This is getting weird. I don't remember any of this at all.

"They brought you and that Starly back out, lucky you were still alive, barely though. The man sat you and Starly on the table and I watched them take a blood sample from you two. I hear them say 'These two are stronger than we thought they would be. Put them over there.' The guy pointed to a bigger cage. You and Starly looked pretty bad, but they put a weird wristband on your wrist and Starly's leg." WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANY OF THIS!?

"Thankfully, some Rangers came in shortly after you were put in the cage. There was one guy with green hair and a girl with purple in her bans." Spenser and Elita? They saved me before?

"The bad guys were arrested but the old guy got away. The green haired Ranger ran to your and that Starly's cage first. He broke it open with his Fearow and pick you and Starly up. The girl came to mine cage first, I was the only one who wasn't tested on, and other then you, the only survivor." Tears ran down her face, but I don't remember any of this.

"So do you know what they did to me and that Starly?"

"Sorry Ben, I don't. But there is one more thing you need to know."

"That is…"

"I heard the man say that you and that Starly, if you did get separated, that one day you two would fine each other and be one of the best Trainers or Rangers in the world." Does she mean Peep? He is pretty awesome for a Staraptor.

"Well I have one question for you."

"Yeah, what is it Ben?" Alex wiped her tears away the best she could.

"Are you and Red Eyes brother and sister?"

"How did you know!"

"Well, you both have red in your bans so, just a guess." She smiled.

"Sorry he shot your friend out of the sky… And kidnapped you… And hind you Partner Pokémon somewhere." Alex wasn't that bad, for a bad guy. Tomorrow, I'll ask more questions. But for today, Alex needs so sleep.

"You should go to bed Alex. I'll be fine by myself." She tried to make me change my mind, but I didn't and she went to bed. I hope she feels better on that she knows I'm ok. I just hope Summer is ok…

**Me: Chapter five done!**

**Ben: Yeah, I'm still tied up… *pouts***

**Summer: YES! I GOT A PARTNER POKEMON! YES!**

**Ben: Well I was tested on with my Partner.**

**Everyone but Ben: *weird silence***

**Summer: That's nothing to be proud of… *sweat drops***

**Me: Er… See you guy next chapter?**

**So… REVIEW!**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Summer's Brother and Cuz

**Me: Sup guys and welcome to (a long waited) chapter of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs!**

**Ben and Summer: *Glares***

**Me: Ok, I own you two and the readers the right to know why I haven't updated. The reason being is that I've been busy with school, writing**** Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia****, and with sports. Mostly basketball, for now at least. Soccer ended sadly.**

**Summer: Poor you. But you kind of had it coming for you since you have forgotten about us.**

**Me: I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! And to prove it, I have a special bonus chapter to say I'm sorry. **

**Ben: But you're only six chapters into the story.**

**Me: Shut up Ben! I know that! But the readers diverse something more! *Salutes to the air* **

**Summer: Oh brother… *Rolls her eyes***

**Ben: So why is this chapter special?**

**Me: Well, it's all about Summer! *Hugs Summer***

**Summer: Off. I still haven't forgiven you.**

**Me: Er… Sorry.**

**Ben: Awkward.**

**Me: No worries Summer. It talks about your family, mostly your cousins though.**

**Summer: Yay, cousins!**

**Ben: I CALL DISCLAIMER! Charles doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**(Summer's POV)**

"Come on Summer! We'll be late for the boat!" My mom yelled up the stairs of my house in Kanto.

"Hold on! Let me grab my DS!" What? Boat rids… SUCK!

"Yeah Summer, hurry up. You don't want to make May sad now do you?" My annoying older brother said.

"Shut up Gary! AND WHERE'S MY DS!"

"Looking for this." He held my DS up over my head.

"Hey! That's mine!" I jumped. Why does he have to the tall one!

"Gary, give your little sister her DS." My dad walked by us in the hallway upstairs.

"Fine…" Gary sighed as he gave me my DS back.

"Now let's go kids." My mom shoved us out the door. I had all my stuff in my backpack… For the boat rid there.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_On the boat…_

"Are we there yet?" Gary groaned. How is he the older one? I know I'm only two years younger than him but really. I don't act like _that_.

"No Gary, we still have about an hour left." My dad moaned, tired of Gary probably.

"How bout now?"

"NO!" Stupid Gary…

)()()()()()()()()()()(

_At the docks…_

"_Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Slateport City. We hope you have a great stay here!" _

"Ok, you stay with your Dad as I go call you aunt."

"So Dad… When do I get my Pokémon?" Oh brother… _This_ question again. He asked it like ten minutes ago.

"I told you, next week." Thank Arceus we would leave in a week. He sooooooo annoying at home. And if he isn't picking on me, it's this Ash kid. I think Gary calls him _Ashie-boy _or something like that. At least I get to help grandpa and he doesn't. IN YOUR FACE GARY! SUCK IT!

I smirked as I thought about that. "SUMMER!"

"Wah! W-what?" My dad face palmed and Gary laughed. "Stupid idiot Gary…" I mumbled to myself.

"Let's go honey. The car is ready." Yay… Another long trip with Gary in the car.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Skipping the car ride to Littleroot Town, (cause that was worse than the boat) we showed up at my aunt and uncle's now house. With my cousins, May and Max!

"Hiya May!" I cheered as I ran out the car and hugged my cousin. Man I wish she was my sister over Gary being my brother.

"Hey little cousin! You've gotten bigger since the last time I've seen you." She smiled.

"I heard you get your first Pokémon today!" I cheered once again.

"Yup! You want to go see the lab?"

"HECK YEAH!" I threw my stuff in the car and ran to the lab.

"Other way Summer!" I heard May.

"To the lab that is _this_ way!" I turned and ran the other way.

"Sisters…" I heard Gary. He's not quiet… At all.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

I opened the door and ran to the back. I saw a kid with a white hat and black and red jacket with short sleeves. He had black shorts on and a green backpack.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked me.

"Huh, who are you?"

"Summer!" I turned to see May running through the door.

"May, you know this kid?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin." I smirked. Take that dude! "Her names Summer." MAY! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!

"Summer? Pretty weird name if you asked me." He crossed his arms. I rolled my fingers into a fist by my side. "But I guess it runs in the family." I looked at May. She was getting mad too.

"Saids you, _Brendan_." May smirked. That a cousin!

"Shut up May." The kid names Brendan pouted.

"Hey. If it isn't May!" We turn to the door to see a man with lab coat on and tan shorts.

"Hiya Professor!"

"Yo Dad!" Dad? This kid is the son of a Pokémon Professor?

"And who is this?" He asked me.

"I'm Summer Oak! Nice to meet you!" I smiled. Held out my hand and he shook it.

"Well nice to meet you too Summer. May, is she your sister?"

"Cousin. But you were close." The professor turned to me again.

"And how old are you miss Summer?"

"I'm eight and proud of it!" I heard that jerk Brendan snicker at me.

"MAY! SUMMER! I'M HERE!" And now Gary joins us. Just what we need, two jerks instead of one.

"And who is this?" Brendan asked May.

"That's my other cousin. Summer's older brother."

"The name's Gary. Remember it." Gary gave a thumbs up.

"Idiot…" I mumbled. He never acts his age…

"Well, May and Brendan, shall we start?"

"Hell yeah Dad!" May face palmed.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Well, ladies first. May, with one do you pick."

"Huh, can I ask a question?!" Everyone turned to me. "What are the Pokémon they can choose?"

"Er… I should show them now." The professor sweat dropped. "And here they are!" He let out three Pokémon. An orange one, a little green one, and a dark blue one.

"These are Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic. So May, which one do you pick?"

"Hmmm…" She looked at each one. They all were cute!

"I pick Torchic!"

"Torchic!" The Pokémon jumped into May's hands.

"Awww, you're so cute!" I walked over to pet May new Pokémon. It smiled has I run my hand down its back.

"Ok Dad, then I choose Mudkip!"

"Mud-mudkip!" The Mudkip jumped on Brendan's shoulder. It had a big smile on its face. I turned and looked at the last Pokémon, standing all alone.

"Awww, no one picked you." I walked over to the Treecko and hugged it. It smiled and hugged me back.

"Awww, Summer, you and that Treecko are so cute together!" May said.

"Whatever…" Brendan and Gary sighed. See? J.E.R.K.S.

"Wow, that Treecko really likes you kiddo. Have you ever thought about being a Trainer?" The Professor asked me. I already know what I was going to be though.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to." May and Gary both gave me a 'Wow. Didn't think that was going to happen' look.

"Then what are you going to be?" Brendan asked.

"A Pokémon Ranger!"

"WHAT!" Gary grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"What? I want to be a Ranger and save Pokémon and people."

"No Summer, that's too dangerous." Gary had a serious look. I've never seen that before.

"Why can't I! You can't tell me what to do!"I pulled my arm back. What? I was eight.

"Summer, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well I won't Gray. I have to be sixteen to even go to Ranger School." I just notice something… When was Gary so over protective?

"Y-yeah, your right. It's just… If you get hurt or die, then I can't pick on you." He cracked his famous grin at me.

"I won't get hurt if you don't get hurt." I held out my hand. Gary nodded.

"Deal." He shook my hand and we walked in the lab again.

"What was that about?" Brendan raised an eyebrow.

"Family stuff." Gary shrugged.

"Well, good luck you two!"

"Thanks professor!" May cheered.

"Oh… Huh… See ya later Dad!" Brendan grabbed his extra Pokeballs and his new Pokedex then ran out the door.

"Brendan, he never learns to slow down." His Dad sighed has he wished May good luck again.

"Bye May! Bye Gary! Bye Summer!" We all waved to the professor and walked back to May's house.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"My little girl is all grown up now." Her mom had tears in her eyes. They hugged. "Don't forget to show your father at his gym."

"Er… About that…" May rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes… What is it?"

"I want to do contest instead of gym battles." She smiled.

"Well, that's what you want to do. Just stop by your father's gym when you reach the town, ok?" May nodded and hugged her mom one more time.

"Bye Summer! Bye Gary! Bye Max!" Max? Oh yeah, he was in his room studying for his Trainer School test, forgot about that!

"Bye May! Come home a champ!" I cried out. I saw her smile.

"Smell you later cuz!" Gary waved. I face palmed.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

_A week later…_

"WAKE UP GARY!" I jumped on Gary. Today was the day he left!

"Er… Five more minutes…"

"NO! Ash might beat you there." I smirked.

"I'M UP!" I shoot up and flew me off his bed.

"Owww…"

"Sorry little sis."

"I'll go now." I rubbed where I fell has I walked out the door.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Gary was all ready to leave. He had his bag packed and everything. All he had to do is go see grandpa Oak.

"Bye Gary!" I waved as he walked on to route 1. He showed us his Pokémon. It was a Squirtle.

I watch Gary fade off into the distance. His purple pants and black shirt could only stand out for so long. He even wore the necklace I gave him. Heck, he even gave me a necklace. I grabbed it and held in my hand.

"I'll keep me promise if you keep yours." I whispered to myself. To this day, I still wear the necklace. The blue and yellow necklace he gave me.

"Good luck big brother. I'll miss you." I never thought that if Gary left, I would miss him. But I did. I hope he misses me too.

**Me: I know, the part where Gary pulls Summer out of the lab is rushed. But other than that, I think it's good!**

**Summer: My older brother is Gary Oak?**

**Me: Yup! And May is your cousin!**

**Ben: Do I have cool cousins or siblings?**

**Me: Dude, you have Red Eyes and Alex. AND you got tested on with Peep. (I know, cool name)**

**Summer: Hoped you guys liked the story all about me!**

**Me: Gray and May will be back too!**

**Ben: Have a great Thanksgiving! Charles might not update this story by then…**

**Me: SHUT UP BEN!**

**Summer: Er… See ya later!**

**Gray: No, smell ya later. HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM ME!**

**Summer: Oh brother…**

**May: Hey, I have to say something! Bye guys!**

**Me: *Face palms***

**So… REVIEW!**


	7. NO! THE PANCAKES!

**Me: HI GUYS AND WELCOME ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER OF POKEMON RANGER: GUARDIAN SIGNS!**

**Summer: Why are you yelling?**

**Me: I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH! I YELL WHEN I'M FULL OF SUGAR!**

**Ben: Er… Thanks nice.**

**Me: I KNOW! AND IT'S EVEN BETTER BECAUSE IT'S THANKSGIVING!**

**Summer: Yes. Happy Thanksgiving to all you readers.**

**Ben: Thanks for reading this on Thanksgiving. *Snickers* Get it?**

**Summer: I think they get it… *Face palms***

**Me: SINCE IT'S THANKSGIVING, I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER… I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**Ben: Hope you have a great one!**

**Summer: And eat lots of turkey! **

**Me: ENJOY!**

**(Ben's POV)**

"Ugh…" Was it morning or late at night? Oh yeah, IT'S TO DARK FOR ME TO SEE! Stupid blindfold…

"Psst. Ben, it's me. I brought a friend of mine too." I heard the door close again. Then the blindfold around my face was taken off. I saw Alex and this dude. He had light blue in his blonde bangs (**I LEARNED HOW TO SPELL!) **and wore a green and black outfit, like all the other creeps in this place. Only different thing about them was that his was more for a guy other than Alex's uniform, which was for a girl.

"This is Andrew. He's the little brother of another leader named Blue Eyes. She actually really nice."

"Alex, people call me Drew. Not Andrew if they want to keep their face the way it is." 'Drew' held up a fist. Great, now there's _two_ Keith's here. I guess one can be Keith and the other can be Kellyn. But still, there has to be two.

"Well, as Alex said, I'm Ben."

"Not, your real name is…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I HATE it when people call me_ Benjamin_. I just… Hate it.

"Benjamin."

"ALEX! IF I WAS UNTIED I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"This is the guy you want to protect? Doesn't seem worth it for my help." Andrew (take that punk!) flicked his bangs and crossed his arms.

"Oh please Drew, don't be such a little kid."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Hehehe, thank you Alex for making that jerk mad.

"Whatever Drew. Anyways, I've been thinking of plans to get you out of here…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a sec here. If you help me, won't they want to kill you or something?"

"Not if it's a secret." She put her finger to her lip. "Anyways, like I was saying, I've been thinking of plans to get you out of here. All I need to do is get Blue Eyes into it. That's where Drew comes in. He was Blue Eyes meet you and BAM! She helps us out." Alex held up a hand for a high-five from Drew. With a sigh, he gave her the high-five.

"Question! How is this Blue Eyes person going to want to help us get me out of here?" I would have raised my hand, but I was a little tied up at the moment…

"Because she never really wanted to be here. Her dad forced her and Drew to join. Same with my brother." What? They were forced? And who ever Drew and Blue Eyes' dad is the probably the main leader too.

**(Summer's POV)**

"_WAKE UP SUMMER! UP AND EARLY FOR A NEW DAY! LET'S GO SLEEPILY HEAD!"_

"Ugh… What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes has I looked at my styler.

_7:00 a.m._

Well, I _was_ going to sleep in, guess that idea is out.

"Why did you wake me up at seven in the morning?"

"_Because, we should start heading to Rand's house today! It will be fun!"_

"How 'bout in five minutes I meet you in the kitchen."

"_NO! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! SO NO!"_

"Ok calm down Pichu. I'll go to the kitchen with you jeez."

"_Yay! I'll race you!"_ Pichu started out for the door at full speed.

"Pichu wait! The door isn't –"

BAM!

"… Open."

"_I-I'll be ok. I just need to rest here a little bit…"_

"Ok, I'll change into my Ranger uniform too then." I grabbed my clothes, _opened the door_, and walked into the bathroom to change.

)()()()()()()()()()(

_A few minutes later in the kitchen…_

"Thanks for the breakfast Booker! It was great!"

"No problem Summer. You two have long day ahead of you." He smiled. What a nice man.

"BOOKER! I NEED SUMMER!" Ralph bolted through the door. "SUMMER! I NEED YOU!"

"I heard… Whatcha need?"

"IT'S…" I stopped him there.

"Stop yelling Ralph!" He snuck back at my outburst. Well, THEN DON'T YELL! Crap, he got me yelling now…

"Er… Sorry. But it's the statue in the middle between the village and the forest! It started glowing!"

"WHAT!" Booker spit out his pancakes and almost choked.

"You ok Booker?"

"Never *cough* better."

"Let's go Summer!"

"_Yeah! Listen to the kid!"_

"Thanks Pichu…" Before I knew it, Ralph and (somehow) Pichu started dragging me. "WAIT! MY PANCAKES!" What? I like pancakes.

**(Ben's POV)**

"So you were forced to do this?" I raised an eyebrow to Drew.

"Yeah. My dad is a jerk."

"Is he the main leader?"

"My dad the main leader? Pfft… That's funny. He's not that smart."

"So he forced you to join an evil team why?" I asked. Alex was quite the whole time.

"My uncle is the main leader. There for, Blue Eye's uncle too. I don't know why or who forced Red Eyes to join. Do you know Alex?" Drew looked over at Alex. She had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Alex?" I asked with Drew.

"Nothing, it's just…" I saw her eyes water. "Red Eyes joined to protect you and me, Ben. The leader killed my parents and Red Eyes has been watching me since."

"WHAT! MY UNCLE DID THAT TO YOU?!"

"If you haven't noticed, you have worse. He's your uncle."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE ANY F**** RIGHT TO MUNDER YOU FAMILY AND FORCE YOU TWO HERE!"

I sat there silence. Looked like Blondie likes Alex more then he thinks. I couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"But…"

"No Alex. No _buts_. I can deal with it. You shouldn't have to." I saw Alex jump into his arms and cry.

"I had to watch too!" She cried in Drew's arms.

"I'm sorry for you. But Ben here and his partner will fix things, right Ben?"

"Of course! Don't think this guy is going down easy." I smirked once again. When I get out of here, the cards will turn!

**(Summer's POV)**

"See? It's glowing!" It… It was glowing. A bright light too. But why? Why was statue glowing? It doesn't have any light in it, I think.

"_Go touch it Summer!"_

"Huh… Safety first." I joked. They didn't like it though.

I gulped and took a few steps forward. Then, out of nowhere, the light started to move!

"WAH! WHAT THE FUGDE!" I've learned from Ben.

It circled me and few times and the faded. (By now, everyone [even Pichu and Ralph] ran away) It was… A CELEBI!

"_Are you Summer Oak?"_

"Y-yes. I'm Summer Oak."

"_Come with me please."_ Celebi started to glow again and another, even bigger, circle came.

"Wha… WAH!" Celebi left me up and dropped in the circle.

"WAH!" I screamed once in the middle of the light. WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON!

**Me: I DID IT! HAPPY THANKSGIVING ONCE AGAIN!**

**Summer: When will it end?**

**Ben: The story or the sugar rush?**

**Summer: Both…**

**Me: DON'T WORRY SUMMER! BY THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE NORMAL AGAIN!**

**Summer: That's **_**just**_** what I want.**

**Ben: Thanks for reading!**

**So… REVIEW!**


	8. To Bruiser, a Great Dog

**Me: Sup guys and welcome to another chapter of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! Guess what! I'm not on a sugar rush anymore! Yay!**

**Summer: Until you go to the movies…**

**Me: Hey, my mom said that's a big 'if' because of my dad! Damn you work! WHY ON A SATURDAY!**

**Ben: Huh, haven't heard you say that before.**

**Me: I don't normally swear unless I'm mad.**

**Summer: O…K…?**

**Me: Hey! That's was I text to my cousin when she sends me a…**

**Ben and Summer: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**

**Me: What? It's not perverted.**

**Summer: Oh, ok then.**

**Me: When she sends me a picture of her dog eating a sock.**

**Ben: She sends you a picture of her dog eating socks?**

**Me: I might have started it when my dog (whose name is Elvis) ate my sock one day. Thank Arceus I have at least one dog that doesn't eat socks… Until tomorrow. *Starts crying***

**Summer: Huh… Charles doesn't own Pokémon. RUN BEN! BEN!**

**Ben: I CAN'T! SHE'S GOT MY LEG!**

**Summer: See ya later then Ben! *Runs out door***

**Ben: Wait! Take me with you!**

**Me: He was my fat/fluffy pillow! *Continues to cry***

**Ben: Er… Enjoy.**

**(Summer's POV)**

"WAH!" I fell to the ground. I looked around. There was temple, a house, a guy, a few trees… Wait. A GUY!

"Huh, hello." He said.

"Sup kid."

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same." Comebacks, even when they're not funny they're so much fun.

"I'm Ravio. Nice to meet you…"

"Summer. Summer Oak, Top Ranger at the Ranger Union." I smiled, showing off my Ranger pose.

"What's a Ranger?" I stopped right then and there. THIS KID DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A RANGER IS!

"_Hehehe!" _I turned to Celebi.

"Celebi, did you bring Summer here from the future?"

"Wait, if I'm from the future then this must be the past!"

"_You sure are a smart one." _I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Celebi." Ravio said in a serious voice.

"_Maybe." _She giggled.

"Wow thanks Celebi…" I sighed. What did I get myself into this time…

"Well, since you're here, can you tell me about Rangers?" He asked. It was cute the way he said, in a little kid voice.

"Ok, but first thing first, how old are you?"

"I'm ten!" He smiled. Pretty mature for a ten year old.

"Ok, now let's start with…" I told the little ten year old about Rangers, about Kate and the gang, I even told him about what happened to Ben.

"Wow, you've been through a lot in one day."

"Yeah, it' a busy job but it's worth it."

"_Huh, Summer. I think it's time for you to go home. Same with you Ravio."_

"Oh no, are they back?" Ravio asked the green Pokémon.

"_Yup. I'll be seeing you later Ravio."_

"Right! Bye Summer! It was nice meeting a Pokémon Ranger!" He smiled before running into the forest.

"_Shall we go Summer?"_

"I guess."

**(Ben's POV)**

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm oh so bored." I sang to myself. What? I was bored.

"Sir!" I heard from outside the door. "We have info about that girl Ranger. Seems that she's on her way to Rand's house. Aka, the only Area Ranger here."

"Well then, continue with plan 123 for now." That voice sounded like Red Eyes. Then I heard the door open. "AND DON'T SCREW IT UP! I'LL MEET YOU THREE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT!" Then the door closed.

"I hear someone was an evil plan." I smirked.

"Not my plan, the boss's plan."

"And who named it?"

"That was me."

"Figures…" I mumbled.

"So shorty, whatcha been doing?"

"Sitting."

"Other than sitting."

"Singing my bored song."

"Er… Thanks lovely. Well, gotta go. Be seeing you around shorty!" Once again, the door slammed shut.

"Well, I'm alone… I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm oh so bored!" I snickered at myself. Arceus I'm pathetic…

**(Summer's POV)**

"Not again!" I fell onto the ground again. "Owww… That hurt." I sat up and looked at Celebi.

"_Bye Summer! I'll see you soon!" _She glowed and then left.

"Wow, thanks for letting me say bye…" I sigh has I started walking into the village.

"Summer! You're ok!" Ralph and Pichu came running up to me.

"Huh, yeah. I'm good. How 'bout you two?"

"It was… boring. But I think you and Pichu should start heading to Rand's place if you want to make it before dark."

"Huh, thanks Ralph!" I bolted out of town, Pichu close behind me.

"_Do we have to run?"_

"I don't know how close this place is. Let's just be safe and run for it."

"_Wow, that doesn't make you seem like a criminal..."_

"Oh shut up…" I mumbled under my breath.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"I'm sorry Nema but Lapras doesn't let just anyone on its back."

"Please! I'm begging you! I _need_ that machine!"

"Sorry but until you get someone who Lapras likes I can't help you."

Poor kid. Probably lost a toy to the ocean. The girl walked away from the Lapras and its trainer. She then looked up and saw me, with a sparkle in her eyes she ran to me. Creepy much…

"Hey! Are you a Ranger?"

"Huh, yeah. Why?"

"I need your help! Can you please get that machine that fell into the water? I need it." I looked at Pichu. 'N…O' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and looked at the girl.

"Sure, but after that can you help me?"

"Help a Ranger? Ok!"

"Thanks, so what am I looking for?"

"This!" She handed me and picture, but to my surprise it was a picture of a Z.Z. Flyer!

"Y-you want me to get _this_?" The girl nodded. "Er, alright. But how do I get over there?"

"Ask that lady if you can borrow her Lapras." The girl gave me a little shove.

"Huh, I'm Summer and I was hoping I could get a ride from your Lapras so I can help that little girl." I point to the blue hair girl in a lab coat. She smiled and waved.

"You mean Nema. Yeah, she's pretty smart for a ten year old. Her dad is the only Ranger here and she lives up the hill just pass here." Wow, I could have asked this lady. Pichu (who was on me shoulder) stuck his tongue put at me.

"Well my friend and I came here for some back up for Rand. We're Top Rangers from Almia."

"Then where's your friend?" Oh great, _this_ question again.

"That's a long story. Anyways, can I use your Lapras?"

"Sure, but you'll have to befriend her."

"No problem!" I pulled out my styler and pointed it at the water Pokémon.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… CAPTURE ON!" The disc came out of my styler and started circling the Pokémon. I moved my wrist to have disc move fast.

_One minute later…_

"Capture complete!" I withdrew my wrist back and did my Ranger pose.

"Wow, you really are a Ranger."

"Thank you. I'll be right back." I walked over to the girl (whose name is Nema). "Nema, can you watch my Pichu when I'm gone underwater?"

"Sure! I'll be right here waiting!" She smiled.

"_Your leaving me with a f****** ten year old." _Pichu gave me an evil glare. Who knew he could get so mad?!

"Oh be nice, she's not going to kill you." I handed Nema Pichu.

"O… M… G… HE'S SO FLUFFY!" Nema hugged the electric type.

"Er… Thanks. I'll be back in a sec." I ran up to Lapras and hopped on. Before we left I turned to Pichu, he mouthed 'YOU ARE SOOOOOOO F****** DEAD SUMMER!'. Yup, that's my Pichu…

**(Ben's POV)**

"Again! I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm oh so bored!" Arceus this is getting annoying. I will someone please come and talk to me!

"Hey Benjamin! I'm on watch of you today. Alex is out with her brother." I mean someone who isn't a jerk. At least Drew took the blindfold off.

"So that's the only reason you came in here?"

"Well, not really. Yes, I'm guarding you today but I need help. Alex's birthday is coming up and I need to get her a present, can you asked her what she wants?" I shot him a glare. Won't it seem creepy that I _still _know when her birthday is after all these years when I really don't? I mean come on, just ask her out, that's would be a start.

"Well, you could always ask her out on a date." See? I said it to his face.

"WHAT! SHE WOULD MUNDER ME!"

"Why? All you did was asked her out, what's the big deal?"

"Well…" Drew sweat dropped.

"Come on, you know you want to date her. I've seen that look before on my friend's faces. And it's pretty funny."

He blushed, as they would say on Bones (the TV show)… GOTCHYA! (**I have no idea how to spell that**)

"Er… Can you just ask her please?"

I sighed. "Fine…" Wow, I really need to learn how to say no to people.

"Thanks Ben." He smiled. Glad I can help someone out when I'm tied up. Bet you guys Keith, Kellyn, Lunick, and Sven can't do that. (**Yes I added Sven and Wendy into this weird group too**)

"Huh Ben, I have a question."

"Shoot." That sounds so cool.

"Do you like Summer? You know, like have a crush on her." NEXT QUESTION!

"Huh… The question is, do you like Alex?" I saw his face turn red again. Man I'm good!

"Er… See ya later Benny!" I tied the blindfold back on my face and slammed the door shut. Looks like I scared off the only person here I could talk to… Oh well!

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm oh so…"

"BEN, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"… Bored."

**Me: *Still crying*HE'S LEAVING TOMORROW AT TEN A.M. AND IT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Ben: *Sleeping on desk* Snore…**

**Summer: *Runs into room from the front door* I'm back guys!**

**Ben: WAH! I'M UP! DON'T KILL ME CHARLES!**

**Me: Y-you fell asleep? WHY BENNY WHY?!**

**Summer: *Smirking at Ben***

**Ben: Er… Sorry Charles.**

**Me: *Gets up and stops crying* S-sorry readers. It's just… Bruiser (the dog we're putting down tomorrow… Not Elvis) was the first family dog we never got. He is and always will be my big, fat/fluffy pillow.**

**Summer: Sorry 'bout your dog.**

**Ben: Yeah, I'm sorry too.**

**Me: NO YOUR NOT! SUMMER IS BUT YOU, OH DEAR ARCEUS YOU BEN ARE NOT SORRY AT ALL! **

**Summer: Huh… Thanks for reading?**

**So… REVIEW! **

**P.S. This chapter was dedicated to Bruiser (whatever his middle name was) P. P has in, my family's last name. Thank you for dealing with my sugar rushes, my friends, farting in my friend's faces, for dealing with Elvis, for being my friend I can tell anything to. I'll miss you Bruiser and I will never forget you. R.I.P**

**From: Charles **


	9. SHUT UP YOU TWO!

**Me: *In a depressed corner with a ton of signs, one she holds up* 'Hello readers. Welcome to Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. I'll be talking with signs today.'**

**Ben: Poor Charles. She's sad about her dog.**

**Summer: Can you blame her? That's the first her family ever got.**

**Ben: Yeah but still. Can't she just get a new dog?**

**Me: *Shoots out of depressed corner* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Ben: Huh… Nothing! *Covers face***

**Me: BRUISER HAS BEEN WITH ME SINCE I LITTLE! I CALL HIM FAT/FLUFFY PILLOW BECAUSE WHEN I WAS LITTLE I WOULD SLEEP WITH HIM ON THE FLOOR!**

**Summer: Calm down Charles. This is Ben we're talking about; he doesn't think when he talks.**

**Me: True. *Walks away from Ben* Huh… Sorry Ben. I would to say thanks to you readers. When I read all the reviews you guys said for last chapter, I just had to write this one since you guys are soooooo nice. So thanks, if Bruiser was still here, he like that too… I think.**

**Ben: S-sorry Charles. I was stupid.**

**Me: *Looks at Summer***

**Summer: *Gives thumbs up***

**Me: Thanks Ben, you too Summer. But, has I was told yesterday before bed, we are getting another puppy soon! His name is going to be Maxwell or Maxie for short. Or just Max for short, one will do. I was talking with someone about this yesterday and told her I wasn't getting the puppy until after Christmas, well, my parents lied again.**

**Summer: Well at least you get a new puppy AND that other dog you have.**

**Me: You mean Elvis? Yeah, he's good. But not when (like this morning) I'm sleeping he gets up and eats the fish cleaning stuff. Stupid dog… The puppy will be smart then **_**that**_**! But it is funny because Elvis is depressed too!**

**Ben: Huh… Charles doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Summer: ENJOY!**

**(Summer's POV)**

"Thanks Lapras! I'll be right back." I put my aqualung in and my goggles over my eyes then dove into the water. Wow, it was so pretty under here. Last time I was in the water I wouldn't mind having spent some time looking around… Awake.

I continued deeper under the sea and saw tons of water type Pokémon. They all looked so cool. Then I saw the Z.Z. Flyer I was after.

"We have a winner!" Wow, that sounded better in my head.

I pick it up; it was lighter than I thought it would be. Then I swam to surface, then back to Lapras. I took my swimming stuff off and we headed back to shore.

)()()()()()()()()(

"Thank you Lapras! You too, er…" Huh, what's this lady's name?

"I'm Lily. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too. And thanks again."

"No problem." She smiled. Well, there's one name I won't need to remember, hopefully.

"Is this it Nema?" I walked over to Nema and Pichu.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you!" I smiled. I guess that quest wasn't so bad. Nema ran up and hugged me, letting Pichu go.

"_Oh dear Arceus I thought I was going to die there!" _Pichu said, gasping for air.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Nema… Air…"

"Oops, sorry!" She let me out of her death grip as I gasped for air.

"Er… You're welcome. Will you help me out now?"

"Of course Summer! What do you need help with?"

"I need to get to Rand's house."

"Oh, you mean my dad's house! Ok, sure. Follow me!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off into the forest. Pichu just hopped on my shoulder, smirking. When he turn all mean…

**(Ben's POV)**

"ONE MORE TIME!" I shouted, hoping to annoy Drew.

"ONE MORE F**** TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" There we go. All mad, just the way I wanted it.

"I'M BORED, I'M BORED, I'M OH SO BORED!"

"THAT'S IT BENJAMIN!" Score one point for me!

Drew threw open the door, having it slam into the wall. Slamming it shut shortly after.

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT STUPID, IDIOTIC, ANNOYING SONG OF YOURS!" If this was Tom and Jerry or some other old cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.

"What? I'm bored."

"I GET IT!" He yelled. I just smirked the whole time, wishing he took the blindfold off my face so I could laugh at him. Wait, I don't need the blindfold off to laugh!

"Pfft… HAHAHAHA! THIS IS SOOOOOO FUNNY!" If I could, I would be rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

"Shut up Benjamin!"

"Make me _Andrew_!" Man, I freakin awesome at comebacks!

"You're lucky my dad doesn't want you die. Cause I'm pretty close to doing it myself."

"What? And hurt Alex's feelings. Now what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Shut up!" I could just picture his face bright red from embarrassment in my head. This is one funny day so far.

"I'm out Benny. SO STOP SINGING YOUR STUPID SONG!"

"I thought it was idiotic and annoying too?"

"You know what Ben, just shut up." I heard the door slam shut, someone was mad. Score an extra five points for me.

**(Summer's POV)**

"See Summer? This is where I play with the Pokémon in these woods, and this is where…" OH MY FREAKIN ARCEUS MAKE IT STOP!

"Huh, Nema. Can we just go to your house now?"

"Oh, sure. Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist again and dragged me through the forest… Again.

_Ten minutes later…_

"And this is… WHAT THE HEDGEHOG IS GOING ON!" Wait, did she just say 'what the hedgehog'… Creepy much?

"_Wah! Summer, the house is on fire!" _And Pichu was right; the house was, for sure, on fire.

"Darn it, it's from my room again."

"Again?"

"Don't ask… But my dad isn't here to put it out, can you help me again?"

What choice do I have…

"Ok…"

"Great! Thanks! There should be some water Pokémon a little farther back from here." I nodded and ran back into the forest, Pichu on my shoulder.

"_So what's the plan?" _I face palmed.

"She just said 'There should be some water type Pokémon farther in the forest' or something like that. So what do you think the plan is?"

"_Get a pizza and throw it at the fire."_

"NO!"

"_You're right. WE CAN'T RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD PIZZA!" _ Oh my Arceus, is he _that_ stupid?

"No. We get water type Pokémon and have them put it out."

"_Ok, good plan. No pizzas getting killed is ALWAYS a good plan."_ I just face palmed and continued to run.

_A few captures later because the author is too lazy to write them…_

**Me: Whoa whoa whoa! WHO SAID THAT!**

**Pichu: *Walks to the door***

**Me: PICHU!**

"Ok Nema, we got three water types. Think that's good?" I hope so. She already made us go back saying 'One Pokemon can't take out a fire that big!' so I had to run all the way back into the forest.

"Yup, that's good. Now use a Target Clear!"

"Ok you three, use water gun!" I told the two Totodiles and one Buizel. They listen and the fire was out shortly after.

"Thank you guys!" I cheered as they ran back into the forest.

"Thank you Summer. Now can you put the Z.Z. Flyer in my room?" I nodded and grabbed (which I sat down before I left to get the three Pokémon) the Z.Z. Flyer and put it in her room.

"Wow Nema, you made all of this." I turned in a circle to see this girl's room. It had robots and bookshelves full of books. She had a HUGE amount of tools too.

"Yup! Took me same time but it was fun!" She smiled.

"_You are now… Zzzz… At Rand's house…" _How, I haven't heard that talk in a long time.

"Wow! Your styler can talk?!"

"Huh… Yeah."

"But, it sounds broken."

"Yeah, when I fell in the water it got all messed up."

"I can fix it! Please let me fix it!" Nema put her hands together.

"Ok."

"_Zzzz… That isn't a good… Zzzz… Idea…"_

"Oh what do you know, you're broken!" I took me styler off and handed it to Nema.

"THANK YOU SUMMER!" She ran to her work desk (well, that's what I call it) and started working on it. In five minutes she was done.

"Wow, that fast?" I carefully put it back on.

"Yup, I just dumped all the water out and put a few wires back together. It should be working just fine."

"_Voice Nav. Re-loading information. Please wait…" _

_Ten minutes later…_

"_Thank you for waiting, you styler is fully working again."_

"Cool, let's see if I can talk to Ben now." I dialed his number, hoping he would answer. Then it said…

"_Sorry, no W-IFI."_

"WHAT!"

"It must be the Wi-Fi tower. Let's go!" Nema leaded the way out of her house. Well, to a giant tower we go.

**(Ben's POV)**

Well, there's nothing to do. Drew left for a lunch break and I'm stuck here alone.

"… I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm oh so bored!" Never gets old…

**Me: Sorry Ben's part was short today.**

**Ben: Why was it so short?**

**Me: Because you were mean to me. SO GO SIT IN THE CORNER! *Points to the corner***

**Ben: Yes Charles… *Walks with head down to the corner***

**Summer: I feel sorry for you readers…**

**Me: DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE CORNER TOO?!**

**Summer: No.**

**Me: THEN DON'T BE MEAN!**

**Summer: *Rolls eyes* **

**Me: Oh, and the wonderful song 'I'm bored' was invented be my ten year-old self. Man I'm good!**

**Summer: O…K?**

**Me: Plus, I know that's not the name of the tower. But the game I had us stole and my mom order me a new one. But it's not here yet so… yeah.**

**So… REVIEW!**


	10. Shortest of all the Chapters, So Far

**Me: Hey guys! *Smiles in a stupid way* Hey! I didn't write that!**

**Summer: *Smirks* that's what you get for NOT updating in over a month… AGAIN!**

**Me: Hey, I've been…**

**Ben: Busy, we know, we know, with basketball and school…**

**Me: How did you know?**

**Summer: Cause that's what you say in almost every chapter… That and you're sorry for not updating.**

**Ben: Can I do the intro?**

**Me: NO! *Clears throat* Sup guys, I'm not dead and welcome to chapter ten of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! And I hope you guys had a great Christmas! Also, I have another reason why I haven't updated.**

**Summer: In other words, another excuse…**

**Me: Shut up, that's not it! What it is, I have to write two other stories and I can barely update those.**

**Ben: But you can't.**

**Me: *Glares at Ben* Anyways, I restarted one on Christmas (and most died from doing so) and wrote my Christmas story (which probably isn't going to be done until next month sadly, but don't quote me on that) I have to write. So sorry guys, once more in this story. I have learned to stick to one story at a time, promise.**

**Summer: Well since you learned your lesson, I forgive you.**

**Ben: Me too!**

**Me: This time, I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own Pokémon, but that would be cool if I did.**

**Summer: And Ben and I will play Charles!**

**Ben: Yeah!**

**Summer and Ben: ENJOY!**

**Me: Hey, you guys yelled it! Awesome!**

**(Summer's POV)**

Nema and Pichu became quick buddies in the little walk (more like hike) to the wireless tower. (And yes, Charles learned what it was really called)And they became singing buddies too… Damnit.

"I thought you hate Nema." I whispered to Pichu.

"_Not anymore. She's really nice and a great singer! Way better than you!"_

"I've never sang in front you before!"

"What was that Summer?" Nema turned around from in front of me and Pichu.

I sighed, "Nothing, I said nothing."

"Well we're here, so that's good!" She smiled… Wait, we're already here? I guess time goes by when little annoying songs are being sung.

"If we're here, then where's your dad?" I asked, sweat dropping as I did.

"I don't know, but I have a plan!" Nema cleared her throat and cupped her hands around her mouth, "DAD! I'M HERE WITH A GUEST!" I sweat dropped again and Pichu flat out face palmed.

"_Really…"_

"Don't worry; he'll know it's me!"

"Nema? What are you doing here?" And man walked across the bridge (that's where we were at this point) with a confused look. He had black hair and an Area Ranger Uniform on. My guess, this is guy I'm supposed to meet.

"Hi dad! This is Summer, a Top Ranger from… Where are you from again?"

"Almia, I'm from Almia." I face palmed, I have a feeling that my face is going to hurt a lot on this mission…

"Summer, well I'll have to remember that. I'm Rand, the one and only Area Ranger here. I don't mean to be rude, but it's there supposed to be two of you?"

"That's a long story…" My voice faded, reminding me once again that Ben it's here. Pichu rubbed my bed with his tail, cheering me up a little.

"I see it wasn't a good thing that happened. Come with me to wireless tower's shack, you can tell me all about it then." I nodded and we walked across the bridge into the building Rand was talking about.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

So I told Rand everything. The long flight, the shooting of cannons, falling into the ocean, and my little mini adventures to get here.

"And then Summer caught water type Pokémon and put the fire out! It was awesome!" Yes, even that part too. He nodded, saying sorry here and there, thanking me for saving his house and helping Nema. But I did keep the part about Celebi out, thought that would be own secret. Everyone had a secret, right?

"Well you've been through a lot now have you Summer." I nodded has Rand handed me a bowl of Ramen he made from the supplies in the shack.

"Thanks." Man, my day was partly better now that I got noodles! Yay noodles!

"Dad, do I get noodles?" Nema asked, her face looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine…" Rand sighed has he opened another bag of Ramen that he was going to eat. I guess crying Nema is worse the starving.

Rand quickly finished another bowl of Ramen for his daughter and grabbed one for himself just has a knock came from the door.

"What now!"

"I GOT IT!" Nema ran over to the door and opened it. Outside was a man cover with sparks of electricity and smelled like crisp bacon.

"Rand, we got trouble. The Pinchers are at the top of the tower, they made it go all out of whack." He said before he fell to the ground.

"Summer, you go on ahead, I'll meet you up there!" I nodded before running out the door, Pichu right behind me.

"_You ready buddy?"_

"Yup! Question is, are you?"

"_Hell yeah! Let's beat up some bad guys!"_

**Me: Sorry, short chapter. Just had to update you guys.**

**Summer: You really hate us, don't you.**

**Me: What? No! I'm not that mean!**

**Ben: Sure you're not.**

**Me: Whatever, well I probably won't be updating for a long time again; have to finish the Christmas crossover and get a second chapter for the restarted story.**

**Ben: Until next month!**

**Summer: Or year!**

**Me: See ya guys! And don't forget to read my other stories!**

**Ben: Like **_**Pokémon Ranger: Pokesavers Awaken**_**!**

**Summer: Or her crossover **_**Rise of the Guardians: Ranger Style**_**!**

**So… REVIEW!**


End file.
